De tu mano
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: AuraTrainer shipping. Colección de drabbles e historias cortas con sólo una constante de por medio: la relación entre una entrenadora pokémon y su Lucario.
1. Algo acerca de ti

-¡Por aquí, pequeño!

Extendió su blanca mano hacia el Lucario que le miraba estupefacto. La gente alrededor, en las extensas calles de Ciudad Castelia, caminaba apresurada por llegar a sus destinos.

Embobado, Lucario se quedó mirando el rostro de su entrenadora. Sonriente, de bellos ojos cafés que parecían ser más expresivos que las mismas palabras, la dulce chica tomó la pata de su pokémon entre su mano. Los ojos color rubí del bípedo se ampliaron en sorpresa, y bajo el pelaje azulado, su piel comenzaba a tornarse roja a la altura de las mejillas.  
-¿Todo bien, Neil? –la preocupación en su voz hizo que Lucario volviera en sí

Sacudiendo su cabeza como si intentara quitarse polvo o escombros, que en realidad eran pensamientos, Lucario le hizo saber que estaba perfectamente bien.

Un pequeño apretón en la pata del pokémon por parte de ella y, sin más, comenzaron la caminata.

Guiado por ella, Lucario no perdió tiempo de divisar a las demás personas y pokémon. Abundaban tanto las sonrisas como los rostros severos. Sus orejas se movieron al escuchar un alboroto cerca de ahí.

Los gritos y berrinche de un niño frente al puesto móvil de Casteliaconos le llamaron la atención. Hipnotizado por la escena, su mirada se fijó en el firme agarre de la madre del pequeño quien, con un fuerte tirón, alejó al niño del puesto en medio de jaloneos.

Leaf alcanzó a mirar a la madre y al niño alejándose, con ésta regañándole. Una risa nerviosa salió de ella. Estaba lista para seguir su camino, pero al sentir que su pokémon se había detenido otra vez, volteó a verle.

Lucario seguía mirando hacia el puesto de helados. Entre las personas haciendo fila, diviso a una pareja adolescente. Probablemente en una cita, el muchacho tomaba con firmeza la mano de su amada mientras ella señalaba el sabor de helado que quería. El dulce olor a fresa le inundó la nariz.  
-Ah, eres como ese niño –comentó Leaf, con atención a su pokémon –Quieres helado ¿eh? Nos serviría algo dulce después de estar caminado tanto tiempo

Nuevamente le guío entre la gente, pero los pasos de Lucario eran pesados. ¿Acaso él era tan molesto como un niño berrinchudo?

Al momento en que ellos se acercaron al puesto, la pareja estaba alejándose. Lucario siguió mirando el agarre de sus manos: entrelazadas de una forma extraña para él. Miró hacia la mano de Leaf y su pata: la mano de su entrenadora cubría su pata como la mano de aquella madre. Entreabrió un poco el hocico. ¿Sorprendido? Dolido.  
-Neil, ¿de qué sabor quieres? –preguntó, trayéndolo nuevamente a la tierra

Lentamente miró hacia el puesto móvil, buscando olfatear aquél dulce olor de hace momentos. Al encontrarlo, señaló en la dirección de manera inocente. Ella asintió.  
-Dos de fresa, por favor

Mientras la chica que les atendió realizaba su trabajo, el pokémon siguió mirando a la entrenadora. ¿Qué tanto tenía que no podía dejar de verla? Desde hace tiempo, desde que nació, su entrenadora lo era todo para él.  
-Tenemos chispas de chocolate, chicles, caramelos pequeños…  
-Ah, el chicle suena bien  
-¿Y para el pokémon?

Neil miró los tarros con confites para acompañar su helado manjar. Apuntó hacia el tarro con chicle, justo como su entrenadora.  
-Parece que tu Lucario y tú son muy unidos –comentó la otra, con gran sonrisa –Es bonito ver a entrenadores y pokémon que se llevan bien  
-Lo tengo desde que nació. Por supuesto que lo quiero mucho

Lucario sintió que el agarre de Leaf desaparecía. Estaba pasmado por no sentir su cálida mano sobre su pata. Pero esa sensación de abandono desapareció cuando sintió la mano de Leaf sobre su hombro, acercándose más hacia ella en un abrazo de costado.  
-De todos ¡es al que más quiero!

Con una risilla, los conos de helado fueron entregados, al igual que la paga de la joven trabajadora. Neil tomó torpemente el suyo, mientras Leaf parecía experta en la sujeción de conos de helado. Lucario estaba emocionado. Y más cuando, sobre su pata libre, sintió la mano de su entrenadora otra vez.

Caminaron hacia la Plaza Central, con el atardecer acercándose. Lucario quedó maravillado al ver la enorme fuente al centro del parque. Las gotas que se escapaban de la fuente tenían, por momentos, un brillo sin igual.  
-Bonita, ¿no? –escuchó a Leaf decir –Se dice que ésta fuente une a los entrenadores y pokémon

De un mordisco, terminó con el crujiente cono con residuos a fresa. Ahora era él quien guió hacia la fuente con la idea de lavarse y quitarse el dulce pero pegajoso residuo. Separaron su lazo físico, y metieron las manos dentro de la fuente para sacar un poco de agua. Las gotas que saltaban fuera de la fuente no brillaban tanto como su entrenadora.

Las orejas del pokémon percibieron otro sonido. Dirigiéndose a lo que sea que producía risas, encontró a otra pareja de enamorados abrazándose. Lucario sintió una extraña envidia recorrerlos. Miró hacia su pecho, observando fijamente el pico que sobresalía. Puntiagudo, frío. No tenía ninguna utilidad para él. Volvió hacia la pareja, y luego, hacia su entrenadora. Estaba humectando su rostro con el agua que recogía de la fuente. Se resolvió como nunca antes.

El puño de Lucario comenzó a ponerse naranja y pronto se envolvió en llamas. Leaf percibió esto. Ideas pasaron por su mente, pero no pudo actuar rápido.  
-¡Neil!

Retrocedió cuando su pokémon, de un solo tajo, cortó el pico en su pecho.

El objeto hizo un sonido metálico al caer, sonido que fue mayormente acallado por las aguas de la fuente. El puño regresó lentamente a su coloración natural, sin las llamas cubriéndole.

Parecía estar liberado de algo, pero no sabía de qué. Recogió agua de la fuente, echándola hacia el pecho para enfriarle. Pero a pesar que estaba enfriando su cuerpo, en su interior había cálida emoción. Leaf no entendía qué pasaba con él.  
-¿Todo bien contigo?

Lucario asintió. Y sonrió. Dio un paso hacia ella y, sin aviso, se lanzó en un abrazo.  
-Así que por esto te cortaste ese pico –su pokémon le apretó un poco más, avergonzado

Dulcemente, le rodeó con sus brazos. Lucario sintió el cálido cuerpo de su entrenadora junto al suyo, como cuando era un Riolu.  
-Yo también te quiero, Neil


	2. Galería Unión

El delicioso aroma del pan caliente y café fue aspirado con gran alegría por Neil. Después de una cansada caminata por Castelia y la arenosa Ruta 4, un gran respiro de alivio y descanso a sus almas y cuerpos fue el toparse con la Galería Unión.

Tomó entre sus patas un croissant y sin más se lo echó al hocico. Masticó y engulló como si no hubiera comido en días mientras su entrenadora le veía divertida.  
-De verdad pareces un niñito

Lucario pareció sorprenderse, parando las orejas como si hubiera escuchado un insulto. Leaf alcanzó una de las patas del pokémon, mirándola con amor y acariciándola.  
-Eres lo más bonito que he visto en toda mi vida –le dijo, totalmente segura -¿Te lo había dicho antes?

Perplejo, se le quedó viendo. Sólo atinó a atiborrarse el hocico con más pan.


	3. Ciudad Nimbasa

La vivaz Ciudad Nimbasa tenía en su totalidad un sinfín de atracciones que en su natal Kanto no había: deportes, espectáculos donde actúan los pokémon, un show de modelos dentro del gimnasio y más eran de las tantas cosas por ver. Sin duda, lo más atractivo de todo era el parque de diversiones y, por supuesto, la rueda de la fortuna. Las luces neón de los establecimientos estaban encendidas aquella noche, dándole un toque aún más mágico y especial.

Maravillados con lo grande que era, se detuvieron para admirarla desde el suelo mientras daba vueltas.

De la nada, Leaf sintió un pequeño jalón en la falda y luego un toque indecente bajo ella. Dio un pequeño salto y volteó rápidamente, al igual que su Lucario. Detrás de ella, un joven empresario se encontraba. De un movimiento, que pareció ser un salto, se alejó de él mientras Neil intentaba entender qué había ocurrido.  
-¡Grosero! –gritó

El pokémon seguía sin entender qué pasaba, pero adoptó una postura de batalla. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo, un breakdancer interrumpió la escena dando un empujón al otro hombre. Su compañero, Darmanitan, frunció el ceño, lo cual le hacía ver más salvaje.  
-A ver si te metes con uno de tu tamaño –dijo en tono molesto, empujando nuevamente al empresario

La gente empezó a aglomerarse alrededor de ellos, con algunos cuchicheando sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido.  
-Qué poca…  
-A ver si le gusta que toquen así a su madre  
-Viejo cerdo…

Esas eran algunas palabras que se escucharon entre el mar de murmullos. Apretando los puños, Neil gruñó. Los apéndices negros en su cabeza comenzaron a flotar y sus puños se rodeaban de un aura azulada. Darmanitan lanzó llamas de sus muñecas y cejas. El breakdancer cruzó los brazos y le miró penetrantemente, dando a entender que no tendría miramientos y comandaría a Darmanitan de ser necesario.

Las miradas de las personas y los dos pokémon listos para el ataque le hicieron replantearse el seguir ahí. En cuestión de segundos, el bravucón se encontraba huyendo del lugar. La gente aplaudió la heroica acción del muchacho mientras éste suspiraba de alivio, mientras Leaf le veía fijamente. Poco a poco se despejó el área y todo volvió a la normalidad.  
-¡Cómo me molestan tipos como ese! –gritó, dejando salir su enojo; Darmanitan le vio algo confundido –Vengo a diario aquí y le había visto rondar varias veces, no creí que de verdad se atreviera a hacer algo  
-Creo que tuve suerte de que estuvieras aquí –se inclinó un poco, en una reverencia de agradecimiento –Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. También a ti, Darmanitan

El pokémon de fuego sonrió y alzó su brazo al cielo en señal de alegría.  
-No pareces ser de por aquí, ¿vienes de visita?  
-Sí –respondió con su suave voz –Mi Neil y yo estamos viajando por Unova. No vengo a participar en la Liga Pokémon, sólo es un viaje, como de vacaciones  
-Ay, pues qué mala suerte que te haya tocado vivir esta horrible experiencia en Nimbasa. En nombre de ese estúpido, pido perdón –fue su turno de hacer reverencia –Darmanitan y yo podemos darte un tour por la ciudad…

Lucario quedó tenso, y miró fijo al muchacho. El pokémon no estaba contento con la oferta que el joven les había hecho.  
-…es lo que me gustaría decir –continuó, entendiendo los sentimientos del pokémon aura –Pero tenemos ensayo con los muchachos. Soy parte de un grupo de baile itinerante, nos presentamos en el Teatro Pokémon dentro de dos días  
-Es una lástima. Mañana vamos para Driftveil  
-Pero podríamos encontrarnos otra vez. Si alguna vez coincidimos, puedes hablarme en el momento que quieras. Soy Dirk, de la compañía de baile _Dazzling Beats_

Muy por debajo, Lucario comenzó a gruñir. Dirk supo que era momento de marcharse: su Darmanitan no fue criado para batallas, si no para ser un amigo y un compañero de baile y no le quería herido.  
-¡Nos vemos! –se despidió

Dándose la media vuelta, levantó la mano para despedirse de ella con un ademán. Neil comenzó a calmarse al verlo irse entre la gente.  
-Pequeño, ¿todavía quieres subir a la rueda de la fortuna?

Alzó la vista, sólo para admirar la belleza de su entrenadora siendo alzada por las luces neón. No pudo hacer nada más que asentir animosamente.

Esperaron a que la noria terminara de dar la vuelta que había iniciado mientras hablaban con Dirk. Neil en ningún momento se apartó de ella. Quería enviarle un mensaje a todos los abusivos como aquél empresario que ella, Leaf, era escoltada por el caballero del aura. La rueda terminó su vuelta, y la gente comenzó a bajar de las cabinas. Leaf entrelazó su brazo con el de Neil, haciendo que el pokémon sintiera su pecho arder como nunca. Juntos, entraron a la cabina que les correspondía y unos minutos después, poco a poco, la noria volvió a girar.

El pokémon estaba embelesado con el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas en el cielo, mientras su entrenadora veía a la gente en el suelo caminar y las luces neón destellando por toda la ciudad.

Pero Neil no quería ver las estrellas, ni la luna, ni el cielo oscuro, ni a otras personas, ni las luces neón. Quería verla sólo a ella, como siempre había sido. Al dirigirle su mirada, el cristal de la cabina reflejaba una expresión de tristeza en los ojos de la joven entrenadora. Leaf sintió la mirada del pokémon sobre ella, y volteó a verlo también. Sin más que decirle, fue ella quien se lanzó a abrazarlo.  
-Te adoro mi precioso –Neil le abrazó también, estrechándola –Me alegro haber tomado este viaje contigo

La noria giraba lentamente, dando oportunidad a que quienes habían subido viera toda la ciudad. Pero para Neil eso no tenía importancia. Estaba ocupado recibiendo una lluvia de besos en su frente.


	4. Tu beso está en mi lista

El eco de las porras en el Pokémon World Tournament se escuchaba incluso fuera del edificio. Montones de gente estaba afuera, tomándose fotos frente al estadio y los que estaban adentro hacían lo mismo para presumir en el sin fin de redes sociales que los mantenían unidos.

Dentro de los baños para damas, un curioso y pícaro Zorua se escabullía, con una sonrisa llena de infantil malicia.

Ocupada mojándose el cabello y peinándolo mientras su Lucario estaba totalmente perdido en esas hebras que le ataban sin mucho esfuerzo, Leaf miró su reflejo a través del espejo. Había algo en sus ojos que ella no sabía reconocer. Fue como ver un vacío enorme en ellos.

A sus pies, su mochila yacía totalmente abierta. Descuidada de ella, nunca la cerraba, pues así accedía fácilmente a sus cosas. Zorua, con pasitos silenciosos, se acercó a esta y con cuidado se lanzó a rebuscar cosas. El sonido de una botella de medicina pokémon les puso alerta.

La botella rodó por el suelo, justo al momento en que divisaban hacia la bolsa. Zorua asomó la cabecita de golpe. Sobresaltado, en vez de soltar la tarjeta de entrenador de Leaf, apretó sus dientes con la tarjeta entre ellos y, de una, se echó a correr hacia la salida.  
-¡Hey! ¡Zorua!

Sin esperar más tiempo, se echó a correr detrás del pokémon. Neil recogió la botella con rapidez, la regresó a la mochila y echándosela al brazo, corrió detrás de ella.

El malicioso pokémon corrió velozmente escaleras abajo. A pesar de apretar los dientes a la tarjeta, se notaba una sonrisa: estaba disfrutando del "juego".  
-¡Regresa, Zorua! –gritó en una súplica inútil

En un intento por apresurar el paso, tropezó, pero no cayó de una al suelo, ni rodó por las escaleras. En una espectacular escena, pareció volar directamente hacia una persona que subía por esas mismas escaleras.

Sintió una suavidad en sus labios, con un leve sabor a tarta de queso. Frente a sus ojos, piel blanca, casi pálida y bajo su cuerpo, dos botones grandes que le lastimaban el estómago. Su rostro ardió al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho en su descuido.

De forma torpe, se levantó, con un leve temblor en todo el cuerpo. Neil llegó a su lado, y al escuchar sus pisadas detrás de ella, siguió corriendo.  
-¡Discúlpeme! –gritó sin mirar hacia atrás; Neil le siguió de cerca

Se abrió paso entre la gente, sin perder de vista a Zorua. Corriendo a través del lobby, extendió su mano hacia Neil.  
-¡Pokébola, la que sea! –ordenó mientras el pokémon rebuscaba

Levantándose lentamente, como si no le importara la caída ni el golpe, el hombre volteó hacia donde la joven entrenadora corría. Le observó lanzando pokébolas que Zorua rompía o evadía. Se acomodó los lentes, los cuales destellaron con la luz de los focos. Y aunque los lentes destellaran de manera que pareciera un loco, un sujeto peligroso, su pálida piel se encontraba roja en toda el área de las mejillas.


	5. Magia en tus ojos

-¡Rayos! ¡Estaba por aquí!

Zorua les había guiado hacia una caverna cerca del PWT: el Pasadizo Ancestral. No había muchos pokémon en ese momento, pero de alguna forma, Zorua había logrado esconderse perfectamente.  
-Neil, ¿puedes distinguir su aura por aquí?

El pokémon aura asintió. Cerró los ojos y, concentrándose, escaneó el área. Sintió movimiento detrás de unas rocas, y silenciosamente, apuntó hacia el área. Leaf caminó hacia el lugar despacio mientras sacaba una Ultra Bola, de las pocas que le quedaban en la mochila.

Zorua seguía aguantando la risa, pero al notar que sobre él estaba una sombra, se puso alerta. Alzó la vista, descubriendo a Leaf con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro. El pequeño pokémon salió corriendo, aún con la tarjeta de plástico entre los dientes.  
-¡Vuelve!

Corrió detrás del pokémon, alistando el brazo para lanzar.  
-¡Neil, Esfera Aural!

Con el brazo delante de él, Neil lanzó una esfera azulada que iluminó parte de la cueva. Zorua saltó al momento en que el ataque chocó contra el suelo, muy cerca de sus patitas. Un Drilbur, molesto por el jaleo que armaban, salió por debajo de la tierra para reclamar. La nube de polvo aún no se disipaba del todo.  
-¡Parece que lo golpeaste!

Leaf lanzó la Ultra Bola. Golpeó la cabeza de Drilbur, quien no supo qué lo golpeó. Aturdido, sin saber qué pasaba, la luz del objeto le envolvió. Tres tambaleos y un "click" después, el pokémon tipo tierra estaba adentro. Leaf esbozó una sonrisa, pensando que al fin había atrapado al escurridizo pokémon. Sin embargo, sintió un peso sobre la cabeza. Zorua estaba sobre ella.

Alzó los brazos, queriendo atrapar aunque sea de esa forma al pequeño, el cual, velozmente, huyó de nuevo. Leaf volvió a correr detrás suyo mientras Neil se agachaba para recoger la Ultra Bola con el Drilbur.  
-¡Por favor Zorua! ¡Es mi identificación oficial!

Una sombra larga se detuvo en el camino que el pokémon recorría. El pequeño Zorua se le quedó viendo con sorpresa. Abrió su hocico, dejando caer la tarjeta que ya tenía marcada los colmillos del pokémon, y saltó a los brazos del alto joven.  
-Zorua, hemos hablado muchas veces sobre esto, debes dejar de molestar a otros entrenadores

La expresión del pokémon cambió a una tristona. El joven acarició el pelaje del pokémon en un intento por animarlo. Agachándose para recoger la tarjeta, la levantó del suelo y le limpió la saliva del pokémon con su ropa.  
-Bonitos ojos –murmuró, mirando la foto en la identificación

Leaf y su Lucario llegaron al lugar donde estaba el muchacho. Al notarlos, Zorua comenzó a caer en pánico, escondiéndose más entre los brazos del misterioso joven.  
-¡Ah! ¡Esa es mi tarjeta!

El chico caminó hacia ella y, extendiendo el brazo, le ofreció su identificación. Con respiración pesada por tanto correr, Leaf alcanzó el objeto, recuperándolo con éxito.  
-Muchas gracias. Llevo varios minutos detrás de este pokémon y no podía alcanzarlo. Corre muy rápido

Neil miró al alto joven de arriba abajo. Había algo en él que se le hacía extraño. Quizá sería su altura, o el color verde té de su larga cabellera o sus enigmáticos ojos. O quizá era su aura, que era diferente a la de los humanos, pero que sin duda, en alguna parte, correspondía a ellos.  
-Quisiera disculparme contigo. Estuve lanzándole varias pokébolas a tu pokémon, no sabía que ya tenía entrenador  
-Es un pokémon bastante travieso y no tiene entrenador. Vive en un albergue para pokémon en Driftveil –acarició el suave pelaje del pokémon, el cual se acomodó entre sus brazos, dejándose querer –Necesita de un entrenador firme y paciente, y yo no puedo entrenarlo porque simplemente lo dejaría ser como es sin guiarlo hacia un punto positivo o negativo

El alto joven se inclinó hacia ella, mirando fijamente sus ojos. Neil se mantenía quieto, pero odiaba esa proximidad entre los dos humanos.  
-Tienes ojos muy bonitos –le dijo, y le sonrió de manera amable  
-¿Ah? –Leaf retrocedió, sonrojada –Bueno… creo que… que… ya nos tenemos que ir…

Echándose a reír, el joven estaba divertido por la reacción de la entrenadora. Ni ella ni su pokémon sabían qué le pasaba.  
-Lo estuviste persiguiendo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo por un simple pedazo de plástico que puedes reemplazar. En cierta forma, eso habla bien y mal de ti. ¿Por qué no te quedas con éste pequeñín?  
-¿¡Qué!?  
-Entrenas pokémon, ¿no es así? Le haría bien ver otros lugares. Quizá yo debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo, pero ahora sólo quiero estar en un lugar que se sienta como hogar, si es que eso existe para mi

Con una mano libre, envolvió la pequeña mano de Leaf. Las manos del alto joven eran cálidas, a comparación de las suyas que estaban tan frías como el invierno. Con suavidad, le entregó al Zorua, el cual se adaptó bien entre los brazos de Leaf.  
-Espero que sea muy feliz contigo. Después de todo, se lo merece  
-Te agradezco por esto pero… no me conoces bien, ¿cómo sabes que cuidaré bien de Zorua?

Sonriendo nuevamente, el muchacho apuntó hacia Neil.  
-Sin hablar, él me ha dicho todo. Y si tienes esa clase de poder sobre un pokémon, ¿qué cambios lograrás hacer en Zorua?

El joven hizo un además de despedida, y comenzó a caminar, alejándose. De golpe, se detuvo, como recordando algo que tenía que decirle.  
-Soy N. Espero verte en otra ocasión, ya sea en Driftveil o en otra parte

Los tres se quedaron estáticos, mirando como N desaparecía poco a poco de su vista. Zorua lanzó un enorme bostezo, cansado de tanto corretear y jugar. Neil le miró, sin entender a éste raro pokémon. Leaf sonrió, y, mirando a su Lucario, no le quedó más que preguntarse a qué clase de poder se refería N.


	6. Éste encantador hombre

La luz del día les cegó luego de haber pasado largo rato dentro de aquella oscura caverna. El Zorua, que aún no había recibido un nombre, seguía siendo cargado por Leaf, lo cual molestaba sobremanera al Lucario, pues esos brazos eran su lugar. Drilbur, quien tampoco tenía nombre por el momento, venía caminando junto a Neil, torpemente, pues era la primera vez que salía del Pasadizo Ancestral.  
-Podemos participar en el Pokémon World Tournament –comentó ella a los tres –Ya que son tres, son aptos para participar en batallas sencillas. Si llegamos a uno de los tres primeros lugares, quizá podamos ganar una buena cantidad de dinero

Neil le miró de reojo, incrédulo, como si le preguntara ¿Ya se nos acabaron los fondos para el viaje? Leaf rió nerviosamente al ver esa mirada.  
-No es que no tengamos dinero, sabes que tenemos mucho en nuestra cuenta bancaria –echó otra risilla de nervios al ver que su pokémon no parecía convencido -Yo nada más decía…

Su pokémon resopló. La adoraba con todo su ser, pero a veces no entendía cómo es que la gente la catalogaba, a veces, de adulto maduro y responsable. Pero tenía tiempo que no entraba en una competencia de ese tipo, y la idea de ganar un premio para ella le parecía una buena forma de demostrarle lo mucho que la quería.  
-Entonces, ¿quisieran participar aunque sea por diversión?

Neil y Zorua asintieron al mismo tiempo. Drilbur, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol, pareció suspirar de cansancio.

Habían vuelto al lobby, además de haber completado la inscripción. En la sala de espera, minutos antes de iniciar su primera batalla, Leaf limpiaba con un pañuelo la nariz de Zorua. Neil estaba celoso del pequeño pokémon, mirando con brazos cruzados cómo su entrenadora mimaba al Zorua que hasta hace poco perseguían.

A lo lejos, alguien la miraba atentamente por el pasillo oscuro. Pese a que había otros entrenadores, sus ojos seguían fijos en el rostro de la chica.

Indeciso, intentaba caminar hacia ella, pero sus pies no respondían. Para su infortunio, Leaf caminó hacia el campo de batalla junto a sus pokémon. Su mano quedó en el aire por segundos, como si haciendo eso pudiera alcanzarla y detenerla, pero cuando la realidad le llegó de golpe, bajó la mano y abandonó el lugar.  
-¡Bienvenidos al torneo de batallas sencillas en el Pokémon World Tournament! En nuestra primera batalla tendremos a un invitado de una tierra lejana. "He viajado por cielo, mar y tierra para llegar hasta aquí", con ustedes, representando a la nación de Kanto ¡Entrenadora Pokémon Leaf!

A su paso, la gente le animaba, pese a que nadie en ese lugar la conocía. Sintió nerviosismo por estar frente a tanta gente, además de que había visto, en algún lugar, cámaras de televisión.  
-¡Su tranquilo juicio es su fuerza! ¡Theodora, al escenario!

Su rival de batalla venía caminando de forma segura. Se trataba de una veterana, una mujer madura de rostro severo.  
-¡Primer round! ¡Theodora contra Leaf!

La pantalla mostró los nombres de las dos combatientes, así como sus fotografías y el número de pokébolas que tenían a la mano.  
-¿Lista? ¡Aquí voy!

Theodora lanzó primero. Su pokémon era Lilligant. La pantalla se actualizó para mostrar a Lilligant como su primer pokémon. Leaf volteó a ver a su Lucario, el cual asintió y, apresurado, corrió al campo de batalla.  
-¡Danza Aleteo, Lilligant!

El pokémon tipo planta comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo de manera lenta, y luego, el ritmo se apresuró. Neil bufó al ver eso.  
-¡Puño Fuego!

Cerrando el puño, llamas comenzaron a aparecer, engullendo hasta las muñecas del pokémon aura. De un fuerte puñetazo, mandó a volar al pokémon planta hasta el otro extremo. En medio de aplausos y griterío animoso, Lilligant se desmayó. La veterana devolvió al herido pokémon a su pokébola y envió al siguiente: Alomomola.  
-¡Neil, Infight!

Un brillo apareció en los ojos del Lucario y, sin esperar más, se lanzó al ataque, golpeando con furia al pokémon. Para su horror, éste sólo retrocedió un poco, y parecía estar bien pese a recibir tal golpiza. Neil, por su parte, con un salto hacia atrás, volvió al lado de su entrenadora, jadeante.  
-¡Acua Aro!

La decisión de Theodora levantó cuestionamiento por parte de muchos asistentes, y por parte de Leaf. Gotas de agua aparecieron alrededor de Alomomola, para después unirse en anillos azules que giraban. De alguna forma, esto pareció revitalizar al pokémon rival.  
-Si es que logra aguantar otro golpe, estoy frente a un gran oponente… -se dijo a sí misma -¡Neil, Infight otra vez!

Theodora sonrió levemente.  
-¡Acua Jet!

El cuerpo de Alomomola se rodeó de agua, y pronto se lanzó hacia Lucario como si se tratara de un cohete. Dio de lleno al pecho de Neil. En ese momento, lamentó haberse cortado el pico que tenía. Recuperó el balance en su cuerpo e impulsándose nuevamente, golpeó y pateó con fuerza y velocidad a Alomomola. Con un puñetazo directo a la cara, Neil venció al pokémon de agua, sin embargo, al momento en que el pez rosado caía debilitado, Neil se arrodilló, cansado.

La otra entrenadora devolvió a Alomomola y envió a su último pokémon: Purrloin. La pantalla de información se actualizó otra vez, mientras la gente apoyaba a Leaf y a su pokémon.  
-¡Neil, cambio! –gritó Leaf al verlo; el pokémon quería darse importancia y seguir, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había luchado que ya había perdido aguante -¡Adelante, Zorua!

Caminando a paso lento, el pokémon aura estaba regresando al lado de Leaf. Miró de reojo al pequeño zorro que le estaba robando protagonismo. No le odiaba, pero estaba empezando a resentirlo por el hecho de haberse paseado unos minutos en los brazos de Leaf.  
-¡Persecución! –ordenó Theodora a Purrloin

El gato morado se lanzó hacia Neil. Su pequeño cuerpo golpeó la cabeza del pokémon acero. Y aunque no le hizo mucho daño, ni siquiera para considerarlo un rasguño, Neil se sintió humillado y molesto.

Como un Clint Eastwood moderno, Neil se dio la vuelta y disparó una esfera aural algo pequeña, dirigida a Purrloin. El gato pokémon se sobresaltó al ver la respuesta, pero su reacción fue demasiado lenta. La esfera azulada le estalló en la cara, alzándolo por los aires y debilitándolo, ganando así aquella batalla. La gente animaba y gritaba por Lucario, mientras la pantalla mostraba una grabación del ataque que les dio la victoria.

La siguiente batalla no tuvo gran importancia, pues fue nuevamente Neil quien, al estar a la cabeza del equipo y siendo el más experimentado, ganaba las batallas con esfuerzo mínimo, un poco más aclimatado al ritmo de batalla. Gracias a sus deseos de no parecer menos ante Leaf, lograron llegar a la final sin mucho esfuerzo.  
-¡Ocho entrenadores pokémon participaron en los combates de hoy! ¡Pero sólo uno de ellos se hará con la victoria! ¿Qué entrenador ganará el Torneo Driftveil?

Las luces se apagaron, pero los ánimos parecían aumentar. Sus pokémon seguían fuera de las pokébolas disfrutando del ambiente de algarabía que daban las batallas.  
-¡Esta entrenadora ha ganado sus batallas usando sólo a un pokémon! Pequeña en tamaño, pero grande en espíritu. Les presento a… ¡Leaf!

Su nombre había sido anunciado, y, con paso más tranquilo, Leaf caminó hacia el campo de batalla. A su paso se encendían luces en el suelo, asustando un poco a Drilbur. Al llegar a su puesto, las máquinas de humo echaron una gran humareda blanca. Drilbur seguía sin entender las cosas raras que hacía la gente del exterior.  
-¡Torneo Driftveil! ¡El último round! ¡El oponente está entrando a la arena!

Del otro extremo, Leaf pudo ver poco a poco a su oponente. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver esa blanca piel, el rubio cabello, esos amables pero misteriosos ojos, además que su cerebro le hizo volver a sentir ese sabor a tarta en los labios. Se sonrojó, aunque ni él ni el público lo veían.

Para ella, su oponente era aquél tipo que besó por accidente, pero el presentador dijo que su nombre era Colress.


	7. Es difícil estar enamorado de ti

Leaf estaba muerta de vergüenza al ver que frente a ella se encontraba el hombre que besó por accidente. La confusión reinó en la mente de Neil al ver que ella se encontraba tan alterada con la sola presencia de lo que para él era una persona más. Miró a su entrenadora, luego a Colress y nuevamente a ella, intentando entender qué había pasado.  
-Tenemos que terminar con ésta batalla lo más pronto posible –dijo al pokémon; hizo una mueca, bastante afectada por el recuerdo, propiciando así la preocupación del pokémon –No puedo creer que lo haya besado…

Neil quedó en shock, ¿de verdad eso había ocurrido? Su mente repaso con velocidad las caras masculinas que conocía, pero en sus recuerdos no estaba él. Y peor para el corazón y orgullo del pokémon, al dirigirle la mirada a Colress, descubrió con horror la extraña forma en que el rubio examinaba a su entrenadora. Neil tensó sus músculos, y en su mente, las peores palabrotas que conocía en el lenguaje humano eran repetidas y dirigidas hacia el hombre.  
-¡Que inicie la batalla!

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, Colress lanzó a su primer pokémon. Al caer al suelo, la pokébola se abrió, liberando a Magnezone. Apresurado e iracundo, Neil corrió a hacerle frente al pokémon de acero. Sabía que el pokémon era su enemigo, pero su mirada estaba clavada en el hombre del extraño peinado.  
-¡Neil, Infight!

La atención del pokémon aura cambió hacia Magnezone. Dio una serie de fuertes patadas y puñetazos hacia el pokémon de acero haciendo que este se tambaleara en el aire. Con un puñetazo final, mandó al pokémon tan cerca de su entrenador que por cosa de centímetros chocaba contra él. Neil quedó exhausto, encorvándose un poco, respirando fuerte. Y a pesar de haber recibido una serie de fuertes golpes que pudieron resultar en un knock-out, Magnezone sólo parpadeó. Colress tuvo una terrorífica sonrisa en los labios.  
-¡Voltiocambio!

Magnezone flotó velozmente hacia Neil, mientras era rodeado por electricidad. Sus ojos parecían mostrar una enfadada actitud. Al chocar contra el Lucario, la fuerza de ataque y la debilidad del otro pokémon causaron que el cansado Neil cayera de espaldas al suelo, dejándolo aturdido. Magnezone se convirtió en una blanca luz que regresó a la pokébola que Colress tenía en la mano. La gente gritaba de emoción por la batalla, pero Leaf y sus pokémon veían con impotencia al tendido Lucario en el suelo que luchaba por levantarse. Los lentes del científico destellaron con las luces del lugar mientras enviaba a su siguiente pokémon.

La entrenadora y sus pokémon sintieron el temblor más fuerte de lo que en realidad era cuando Metagross salió a la batalla. De un salto, su Lucario se levantó. Estaba cansado, pero tuvo que disimularlo para no preocupar más a su entrenadora además, al ver al colosal pokémon contra el que lucharía, parecía ser que su espíritu de pelea supero a su fatiga.  
-¡Vamos Neil, usa tu Puño Fuego!

Apretando el puño, unas potentes llamas rodearon hasta las muñecas del pokémon de Leaf. En su camino a golpear al pokémon rival, las llamas parecían un pequeño cometa. Metagross recibió el golpe sin defenderse, y a pesar de ser un ataque efectivo, pareció no sentir nada con el ataque. Lucario no entendía qué pasaba con él, ¿por qué sus ataques no eran tan fuertes como antes?  
-¡Brazo Martillo!

El antebrazo de Metagross brilló con una luz anaranjada y dio un fuerte golpe a Neil sin permitirle siquiera espabilar de sus pensamientos. El pokémon fue arrastrado hacia los pies de su entrenadora, donde, con el rostro hacia el techo, cerró los ojos desmayado.

Leaf levantó, con gran dificultad, el cuerpo del pokémon, apenas podía sostenerlo entre sus brazos, cayendo de rodillas con él. Miró a sus otros dos pokémon, más pequeños y con preocupadas caritas pese a que apenas se conocían y luego, al inconsciente Lucario.

La joven sacó la pokébola de su Lucario, y recostó a este en el suelo mientras Zorua y Drilbur se le acercaban. Dejó la pokébola sobre el suelo, alineada hacia el entrenador contrario y, con una respetuosa reverencia abandonó la pelea. La mayoría de la gente se quedó callada mientras algunos abucheaban la decisión de la entrenadora.

Arrodillada, Leaf intentó levantar otra vez a su Lucario, pero ya no podía. Y tenía tantas ganas de llorar que parecía que lo haría en cualquier momento. Bajo ella, Neil fue rodeado de una luz rosada que lo levantó suavemente, alejándolo de sus brazos. Sintió una mano sobre su espalda y luego otra sobre su mano, ayudándola a levantarse. Levantando el rostro, se topó con los amables ojos del tipo al que besó por accidente.  
-Curaré a tu pokémon si prometes no llorar

Sollozando como niña pequeña, asintió. Metagross iba detrás de ellos y, afortunadamente, las puertas del lugar eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que el pokémon pasara por ellas.

Sentados en el muelle cerca del enorme edificio de batallas, Leaf observaba con atención a Colress aplicar medicina a su pokémon. Metagross levitaba cerca de ellos con Zorua correteando sobre este, poniendo a prueba su equilibrio. Lucario mantenía una expresión molesta, algo avergonzado porque a quien ahora consideraba su rival estaba ayudándolo.  
-Me llama la atención que le falta el pico del pecho, ¿tiene algún tipo de malformación?

El pokémon se sintió ofendido ante esas palabras, apretando el puño con infantil enojo, pero Leaf sólo rió.  
-Es perfectamente sano y normal. Él mismo se cortó el pico hace pocos días  
-Interesante… ¿tendrá que ver con algún estilo de pelea?  
-Ni idea…

Los dos voltearon hacia el susodicho, quien quedó alerta, apenado, ante sus atentas miradas.

Con el oleaje como música de fondo, Leaf no pudo evitar mirar hacia las aguas que se extendía hacia lo lejos. Suspirando, se mostró algo nerviosa.  
-Lamento lo que ocurrió allá adentro… -dijo, bajando la mirada –Y no me estoy refiriendo a lo de abandonar la batalla

Colress echó a reír, llamando la atención de la entrenadora y el Lucario.  
-Fue un accidente. Te vi persiguiendo a tu pokémon. ¿Por qué tendrías que disculparte por un accidente?  
-No lo sé… pero sentí que tenía que disculparme  
-Además, tuviste suerte de que estuviera ahí. De no haberlo estado, hubieras caído sobre el suelo y te hubieras lastimado, ¿cierto?  
-Ah… huh…

Neil se puso alerta con eso, ¿quién era éste tipo y por qué estaba hablando tan casualmente con su entrenadora?

Leaf se sonrojó al recordar el incidente, y atrajo hacia ella a Neil, abrazándolo para calmar sus nervios. Por cosa de segundos, la mirada del pokémon aura y del ex científico del Equipo Plasma se cruzaron. El humano parecía haber aceptado la rivalidad con el pokémon.


	8. El sol y la lluvia

Las nubes grises dominaban el cielo, y un viento, algo frío para su gusto, le revoloteaba el cabello. Qué extraño era el clima en Unova. Apenas hace unas horas el calor le quemaba hasta la sombra y ahora el frío viento le congelaba el cuerpo. Leaf comenzó a temblar, por el frío, a lo cual su Lucario atendió sin perder tiempo. Ingenua de ella, no tenía siquiera un abrigo en su mochila.

De repente, las pequeñas pero frías gotas de agua comenzaron a caer poco a poco, enchinándole la piel. Para Neil, el frío no era problema, pues tenía mucho pelo que le cubría, pero su entrenadora le preocupaba. Su pokémon la tomó de la mano y corrió con ella a protegerse bajo el árbol más cercano, uno que tenía tronco grueso y abundantes hojas. Apenas había iniciado la llovizna, y no tenían ni idea de dónde estaban.

Sentada bajo el árbol y abrazándose a sí misma, Leaf tiritó por el frío. Pensó que sería necesario, no, obligatorio, revisar el pronóstico del tiempo antes de salir a una ruta.

Cayendo sobre su nariz, las frías gotas incomodaban a Neil, haciéndole estornudar. Leaf rió al verlo sacudir la cabeza, pero poco después le tocó a ella ser víctima de los estornudos. Pero el pokémon estaba inquieto, ¿qué podría hacer para que ella estuviera sana y salva en ese momento?

Los apéndices en su cabeza, al igual que sus orejas, detectaron algo: un curioso sonido y labor por parte de pokémon. Acechando por sobre los arbustos, vio a dos Leavanny fabricando con hojas y seda lo que parecía ser una manta de gran tamaño a impresionante velocidad. Sus pies fueron más rápidos que su mente, pues en cosa de segundos estaba corriendo hacia los pokémon. Leaf miró al pokémon correr en dirección a los Leavanny.

A base de gruñidos leves, Neil llamó la atención de los pokémon. Desesperado, explicó su situación a los dos pokémon, los cuales se miraban de vez en cuando sin una expresión en concreto. Señaló la manta que estaban haciendo y después en dirección a su entrenadora, la cual acechaba desde lejos.

Después de un corto silencio, los Leavanny volvieron a mirarse, mientras uno de ellos apuntaba a otra mata cercana, pidiendo a Lucario que se asomase. El pokémon así lo hizo, y, al estar frente a esta, hizo a un lado algunas ramas para descubrir a un Swadloon protegiendo con sus hojas a dos Sewaddle. Neil entendió y poco después escuchó la negativa de ambos pokémon, los cuales justo habían terminado de coser la manta para usarla como protección de la lluvia que estaba empezando a arreciar.

Neil se volteó hacia los dos pokémon y sin previo aviso, se tiró al suelo, suplicándoles ayuda. Los dos Leavanny volvieron a mirarse.

Leaf permanecía sentada bajo el árbol. Escuchó las pisadas de su pokémon y volteó, mirándolo correr cargando dos Sewaddle, mientras los Leavanny y el Swadloon iban detrás de él. Los Leavanny dispararon su pegajosa seda hacia el tronco y hacia el suelo, pegando la extensa manta a modo de que fuera un tipo de lona inclinada que les tapaba del frío viento y lluvia.

Los pokémon entraron rápidamente, terminando de sellar por dentro para impedir el paso del frío. Con todos ellos ahí, era tan cálido como el interior de una casa con calefacción. Leaf tomó por el brazo a su pokémon, sentado junto a ella, y recargándose en su hombro, bostezó.  
-Gracias, Neil…

Con amplia sonrisa y sonrojado, Lucario acarició su cabeza con la de ella.


	9. Hermoso desastre

_Desde siempre he sabido que soy un pokémon y ella humana. ¿Será tan raro que un pokémon tenga estos sentimientos por un humano?_

Las brillantes piedras de la Cueva Electrorroca desprendían un bello azul neón que les dejó con la boca abierta. Se escuchaba un leve zumbido por todo el lugar, quizá por la electricidad o por los pokémon eléctricos que ahí se toparon.  
-Todo parecer ser azul, pero es por la luz de éstas rocas –comentó a su Lucario, a quien llevaba de la mano –No ves estas cosas a diario, ¿eh? Ojalá hubiera cargado la batería del teléfono móvil para poder fotografiar esto

El pokémon se rió entre dientes, y ella le dio un leve empujón con el hombro. Neil se sentía flotar al estar los dos solos en un lugar tan apacible, lejos de todo aquél humano que quisiera estar cerca de su entrenadora. Se desconectó de todo eso por varios minutos, mirándola tocar las rocas y recibir a cambio pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le hacían reírse. Los dos estaban divirtiéndose.

 _Los pokémon que se quedaron en Kanto me dijeron varias veces que "eso" nunca va a pasar. También piensan que estoy loco. Pero así es la cosa. Desde hace tiempo siento todas estas emociones y demás. A veces no puedo dormir en paz. Siento que me asfixia._

Leaf tomó la pata de Neil, y prontamente la puso sobre una de esas rocas. Se estremeció al momento, no por lo frío de la roca, ni por la electricidad, si no por sentir, detrás de él, el calor de su entrenadora.  
-¡Ah! ¡No se vale! A ti no te dio toques –haciendo un puchero, quitó su mano y cruzó los brazos en infantil berrinche

 _Pareciera que los novatos aún no se dan cuenta. Me pregunto, ¿qué cosa harán cuando lo noten? ¿Sería posible que también se vuelvan mis rivales? Hasta ahora, ningún humano o pokémon parece ser capaz de entenderme. Tampoco espero que lo hagan. No importa si les doy asco o pena, sólo quiero que me dejen ser._

Sus pisadas hacían eco, y hasta el momento era lo único que escuchaban. Sus orejas pronto detectaron sonido y se movieron en dirección a este. Parecían sonidos de batalla. Leaf escuchó esto también, y en vez de quedarse de pie como su pokémon, corrió entusiasmada hacia la fuente del sonido.

Un Conkeldurr hacia sparring con un Mienshao. Los gráciles movimientos del pokémon blanco hipnotizaron a la entrenadora. El pokémon parecía estar danzando en vez de atacando. Neil llegó poco después. Miró a Mienshao y después, poniendo un rostro de confusión e incredulidad, se quedó mirando a Leaf. ¿Por qué estaba tan emocionada viendo a otro pokémon?  
-¡Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy! –una fuerte y masculina voz retumbó

El alto hombre, de tez morena y complexión corpulenta, dio palmadas en las espaldas de sus pokémon a modo de felicitación por su desempeño. Tardó un poco en notar la presencia de la entrenadora, pero al hacerlo, le sonrió. Leaf interpretó esto como una señal para acercarse, mientras su pokémon seguía con la misma expresión.

Emocionada, la chica corrió hacia los pokémon de tipo lucha, admirando la musculatura de Conkeldurr y la esbelta figura de Mienshao. El entrenador de estos parecía estar contento por la reacción que sus pokémon causaron en ella.  
-¡Mira esos músculos! –gritó emocionada, tocando con sus manos los enormes brazos de Conkeldurr -¡Este pokémon debe ser muy fuerte!  
-Claro que lo es, después de todo es parte de ser un pokémon de élite  
-¿De élite? –preguntó, tocando los bigotes de Mienshao –Se ven fuertes, pero no estoy segura que sean "élite". Es decir, mira los ojos de Conkeldurr, se ve que tiene dolor en alguna parte del cuerpo. Estoy segura que un ataque en el punto correcto será capaz de derribarlo  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Observa… -soltó los bigotes de Mienshao; Neil se puso en posición de ataque, esperando la orden -¿Puedes localizar su punto débil?

Los ojos del Lucario brillaron con una suave luz azulada. El pokémon asintió.  
-Usa Velocidad Extrema –ordenó  
-¡Conkeldurr, detenlo!

El Lucario de Leaf parecía ser una especie de sombra azul sobre el rocoso suelo. Conkeldurr plantó con fuerza frente a él sus pilares de concreto, esperando que el pokémon chocara contra estos, pero Neil rodeó al pokémon musculatura y, con un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro derribó sin mucho esfuerzo al rival. Leaf volteó a ver a Mienshao, el cual estaba listo para defenderse o atacar.  
-Ahora, el problema con Mienshao es en sus bigotes. Verás… -comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por el moreno  
-¿Es también un problema físico?  
-¡No! Su pelo está muy duro, hay un shampoo especial para darle brillo y suavidad. Es el mismo que uso cuando baño a mis pokémon. Si quieres toca a mi Lucario

Neil volteó a mirarla con extrañeza. ¿Por qué permitía que un extraño lo tocara? El hombre tocó las orejas del pokémon aura. Se sentían como suave terciopelo.  
-¡Es verdad, es muy suave!  
-También puedes usar shampoo para bebé. Tiene el mismo efecto y a algunos pokémon les gusta  
-¿Eres una especie de _Pokémon Trimmer_?  
-Nah, son cosas que se aprenden con los años  
-Llevo muchos años y es la primera vez que escucho sobre cuidados de belleza para Mienshao por parte de un entrenador

Hubo un silencio entre los dos por un tiempo, con el moreno inspeccionando a la chica, cosa que no le gustó ni un poco al celoso Lucario.  
-No eres de Unova, eso es seguro

Sorprendida, abrió los ojos como platos.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-Es eso o has vivido alejada de toda civilización todos estos años porque no has gritado algo como "Marshal, ¡dame tu autógrafo!"

La chica ladeó la cabeza, confundida.  
-Entonces ¿eres alguien famoso?

Marshal echó a reír, divertido con la situación.  
-Soy Marshal de la Elite Four –se presentó –Y esos pokémon son el azote de muchos entrenadores que van a retarnos  
-¡Ah! ¡Así que eres uno de esos! –gritó sorprendida, pero sin ninguna muestra de vergüenza por no saber de quién se trataba -Mucho gusto, soy Leaf y él es mi Neil  
-¿Vienen a participar en la Liga Unova?

Leaf echó a reír a carcajadas, como si la cosa fuera el chiste más gracioso del mundo. Los pokémon y el fornido hombre se le quedaron viendo sin saber qué decir.  
-Hace tiempo dejé de entrar a competencias oficiales. No son de mi interés –contestó con cierto toque despreocupado -Sólo estamos aquí para conocer algunas ciudades de Unova, necesitábamos un cambio de escenario, ¿sí me entiendes, no?  
-Eso creo…  
-Ahora mismo vamos en camino al Bosque Blanco. Si todo sale conforme a lo planeado, llegamos mañana. Después iremos a Nacrene, Undella, Lacunosa y para finalizar, Ciudad Humilau

Marshal se rascó la cabeza, confundido. Su mirada, clavada en la entrenadora, hizo que esta se sintiera insegura.  
-El Bosque Blanco se encuentra del otro lado. Saliendo de éste lugar llegas a Mistralton  
-¡¿Qué cosa?! –gritó, asustando a su pokémon –Estaba segura que después de Driftveil seguía el Bosque Blanco…

Neil rodó los ojos, exasperado como pocas veces. Amaba a su entrenadora como a nadie más, pero tenía que reconocer, con todo el dolor de su corazón, que la chica era la persona más despistada que conocía.


	10. El Héroe de la Verdad

Leaf estiró los brazos y echó un bostezo. Llevaba al menos dos horas de viaje por la Ruta 16 al lado de su fiel lucario, pero ni siquiera así podía quitarse el sueño. Asombrado por el enorme bostezo, el pokémon aura le miró y, después de unos segundos, echó a reír.  
-Tonto –le dijo ella, dándole un juguetón y suave manotazo en la cabeza –Perdona por hacerte caminar tanto, pero al menos con el mapa que le compramos a ese señor en Nimbasa no nos volverá a pasar

Su pokémon asintió, aún mirándola. El encanto se rompió cuando una enorme sombra pasó sobre ellos. Se detuvieron en seco para admirar al enorme pokémon blanco sobrevolando el área y descendiendo.  
-¡Ven, vamos a ver! –le dijo, y echó a correr hacia donde el pokémon blanco estaba

Neil corrió detrás de ella, aunque sabía que tenía que prepararse para la batalla por si el pokémon no era amigable.

Después de unos minutos corriendo, veían cada vez más cerca la figura blanca sobre el suelo. El pokémon estaba acompañado por un muchacho de abrigo azul y pantalones negros. El joven acariciaba con suavidad el pecho del pokémon, agradeciéndole.  
-¡Wow, mira eso! –gritó Leaf con emoción, llamando la atención del pokémon y su entrenador -¡Es un pokémon muy bonito!

En vez de mostrarse celoso, el muchacho sonrió y el pokémon parecía halagado por la atención.  
-Eres una turista, ¿verdad? –preguntó el chico, impresionando a Leaf  
-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?  
-Bueno… -el echó una risita –Estás mirando a reshiram como si no supieras que existía. Y lo acabas de llamar "bonito"  
-Oh, ¿reshiram? –repitió Leaf –No sabía que existía, en eso tienes razón, pero no responde mi pregunta  
-Hace tiempo reshiram y yo trabajamos juntos para defender a Unova, así que tenemos cierta fama entre la gente –respondió rascándose la nuca –No me gusta mucho hablar de eso, pero si quieres puedo contarte  
-No es necesario –negó Leaf, haciendo un suave movimiento con la cabeza

Hubo una pausa un tanto incómoda. Los dos chicos miraron hacia el suelo, sin saber qué decir. Viendo que no había peligro ni nada parecido, Leaf se acercó lentamente para seguir admirando de cerca a reshiram.  
-Hey, ¿puedo acariciarlo? –preguntó; el chico asintió e, igualmente, el pokémon

Reshiram bajó un poco la cabeza, permitiendo que la entrenadora pasara con suavidad su mano.  
-¡Qué suave es! –chilló emocionada; el muchacho sonrió

Sin embargo, su lucario no parecía nada contento, pero no quería interferir y echar a perder algo que alegraba a su entrenadora. El muchacho volteó a ver al lucario. Lo notó algo serio, más de lo normal para un pokémon tan regio como eran los lucario.  
-Oye, ¿me dejarías acariciar a tu pokémon? –preguntó  
-¡Claro! –le respondió –Supongo que Neil no tiene problema con eso

El pokémon pareció un poco impresionado por eso, pero antes de protestar, el chico estaba tocando y apretando levemente sus orejas.  
-¡Sus orejas son muy, muy suaves también! –dijo el joven, y después pasó su mano por la nariz del pokémon –Su pelaje brilla mucho, debes invertir mucho tiempo aseándolo  
-Sí, es mi mejor amigo –respondió ella, dejando a reshiram y acercándose ahora a su pokémon –Intento cuidar a todos mis pokémon por igual, pero tengo que admitir que tengo cierto favoritismo hacia él

El chico soltó a lucario, y miró a Leaf. No pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos, tan brillantes y vivaces. Mientras ella hablaba sobre su maravilloso lucario, el chico asentía. Pero esto tampoco gustó al pokémon.

Sintiendo que un intruso estaba entrando en su territorio, Neil jaló con insistencia el brazo de Leaf, mientras apuntaba hacia el camino.  
-Parece que está ansioso –dijo el joven -¿Van a algún lugar con urgencia?  
-Estamos de paseo por tiempo indefinido así que nos tomamos el viaje con calma, pero perdimos mucho tiempo porque me equivoqué en el camino –rebuscó entre su mochila y le mostró el mapa que había comprado –Vamos hacia el Bosque Blanco  
-Ah, ¡qué coincidencia! –dijo sorprendido, mirando el mapa  
-¿También van para el Bosque Blanco?  
-No exactamente, pero nuestra ruta aérea pasa por ahí –aclaró –Podemos llevarlos si quieres  
-¡Eso suena maravilloso!

Los ojos de Neil se pusieron como platos. Con todo su corazón deseaba que declinara la oferta, pero sabiendo que ella aceptaría, estaba listo para aguantar el tener que ver como ese desconocido quedaba bien con su entrenadora.  
-Sin embargo, precisamente queremos que este viaje sea lo más natural posible, es decir… ya sabes… caminar y acampar y cosas así –le respondió, declinando –Si no fuese así, habríamos volado directo hacia allá  
-Oh… ya veo… -murmuró un poco decepcionado –Pero si alguna vez necesitas algo, puedes llamarme a mi xtransceiver  
-Tampoco tengo uno de esos –le dijo, decepcionándolo aún más  
-Pues deberías seriamente pensar en comprar uno –le dijo en tono de broma

Leaf rió, asintiendo.  
-Mi nombre es Hilbert –le dijo –Normalmente estoy vagando por ahí, pero el líder de gimnasio de Aspertia o la ayudante de la profesora Juniper siempre saben dónde estoy, así que necesitas algo de mí, tendrías que verlos y preguntarles por mi  
-Trataré de recordarlo, Hilbert –la chica le ofreció su mano, y Hilbert aceptó el gesto, estrechando suavemente su mano, sacudiéndola –Yo soy Leaf  
-Qué nombre más curioso –atinó a decir –Nosotros nos vamos ya, sólo paramos para que reshiram descansara un rato. Espero encontrarnos después  
-Lo mismo digo –le sonrió –Estaremos varios días en el Bosque Blanco, por si te animas a ir  
-¡Claro!

Leaf dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras Hilbert subía al lomo de su pokémon. Reshiram se preparó, mientras el muchacho miraba a Leaf y ondeaba un adió para ella. Pronto, el pokémon levantó vuelo y se alejó a considerable velocidad, mientras Leaf y Neil permanecían en la tierra, viéndolos alejarse.  
-Bueno pequeño, nos toca a nosotros seguir caminando –le dijo a su pokémon

Neil estaba aliviado al sentir que cualquier peligro de que le arrebataran a su entrenadora había desaparecido.


	11. Marvelous Bridge

La noche les había atrapado a pocos metros del otro extremo del Marvelous Bridge. Apenas y podían notar bajo ellos la corriente pasar, sin embargo, el lugar era demasiado tranquilo y callado como para escuchar el agua y su suave sonido, al igual que el fresco viento de aquella noche.  
-Qué lugar más bonito, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó Leaf a su pokémon, apoyada en el barandal del puente y mirando hacia la oscuridad de abajo que apenas era iluminada por la luna

Hasta ese momento, el lucario miraba hacia arriba, viendo las estrellas titilar. Pronto se asomó también hacia el mar que apenas podía ver.  
-La iluminación en este puente sólo abarca el camino, no hay faros como en otros puentes, como el del camino ciclista de Kanto, ¿recuerdas?

Su pokémon asintió, y se asomó un poco más, pero seguía sin ver algo. Alargó sus patas delanteras, las cuales se iluminaron tenuemente con el brillo de una aura esfera, y lanzó el ataque con mínimo poder. La bola azulada de energía descendía lentamente, iluminando la estructura, y al chocar contra el agua, se dispersaba y desaparecía. Leaf sonrió al ver eso. Neil volteó a verla, y se encontró complacido por haberla hecho sonreír.

Puso nuevamente su atención hacia el agua en el fondo, y lanzó otra aura esfera, esta vez un poco más grande para que el efecto se notara más. El ataque se dispersó en un rango más grande que la vez anterior. La siguiente la lanzó en otra dirección, y pronto siguió otra y otra más. El brillo azulado hacía parecer como si el agua resplandeciera por sí sola.  
-Parecen fuegos artificiales –le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza

Después de varios minutos sin decirle nada, Leaf caminó para seguir su viaje. Neil le siguió de cerca, animándose a alcanzar la mano de su entrenadora. Recíprocamente, Leaf apretó la suave patita de su pokémon, y caminaron juntos de esa forma hasta llegar a la Ruta 15.


	12. Bosque Blanco

Después de varias pericias y semanas, Leaf y Neil lograron llegar a su destino. Quedaron boquiabiertos al ver frente a ellos el enorme Cavernogal Blanco. Se trataba de una estructura creada por el hombre, tan bien hecha, que parecía un árbol verdadero.

A su caminar, un suave viento soplaba, llevándose consigo varias hojas que bailaban en aquél espectacular vuelo. Una de éstas hojas cayó en la nariz del lucario. La pequeña hoja le causó cosquillas y, sin avisar, echó un sonoro estornudo. Su entrenadora echó una risita, y buscó algo en su mochila.  
-Tan grande y aún necesitas que te limpien la nariz –bromeó mientras pasaba una suave toallita sobre la nariz de su pokémon –Es por cosas como ésta que no puedo dejarte solo ni un minuto

Se sintió apenado, pero sabía que su entrenadora tenía razón: no podía estar lejos de ella ni un momento.  
-El Bosque Blanco es precioso, ¿no crees? Deberíamos dejar que los otros caminen con nosotros, hace mucho que no salen de sus pokébolas

Neil asintió, aunque no le agradaba la idea de compartir la atención de Leaf. La joven procedió a liberar a Jerrod, su drilbur, y Finn, su zorua. El pequeño pokémon zorro comenzó a correr en círculos, feliz de estar afuera. El drilbur en cambió permaneció quieto, sintiendo la hierba y tierra bajo sus patitas.

Buscaron la sombra de un árbol para descansar, y Leaf y Neil se sentaron, recargándose en el tronco del árbol, mientras los pequeños pokémon jugaban a perseguir las hojas.  
-¡No se vayan muy lejos! –pidió la entrenadora, mirando a los pokémon correr detrás de las hojas

La joven volteó a ver a su lucario, entretenido viendo las copas de los árboles y cómo la luz traspasaba por los espacios que había entre las hojas. Dio un par de palmadas a sus muslos, llamando la atención del pokémon aura.  
-¿Recuerdas cuando eras un riolu y solías sentarte sobre mis piernas y quedarte dormido? –su pokémon asintió –Quizá no pueda soportar todo tu peso, pero puedes usarme como almohada

Dudó un poco por unos segundos, pero finalmente terminó aceptando y descansando la cabeza sobre los muslos de Leaf. Sintió el fino dedo de su entrenadora rascando suavemente detrás de su oreja. La relajante caricia y atmósfera en general le hicieron cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Leaf seguía observando a sus otros pokémon jugar, pensando que lo mejor sería mantenerlos fuera de sus pokébolas justo como con su lucario.

Estaba tan centrada en sus pokémon que no escuchó los pasos de una mujer y su gurdurr acercándose. La mujer llevaba consigo unos cuantos panfletos en una mano, y tomó uno para entregárselo a Leaf.  
-Disculpa, espero no estar molestando –dijo en voz baja para no despertar a Neil –Justo ahora estamos celebrando una pequeña convención cerca de la salida a la Ruta 14. Es organizado por y para amantes de los pokémon  
-Eso suena muy general –respondió Leaf tomando la hoja –Quizá pasemos por allá en un rato, cuando éste dormilón despierte

La mujer sonrió, y después de esto se alejó con su pokémon acompañante.

Leaf leyó la información que le habían entregado. Daba datos como el día, horario y unos cuantos eventos que se llevarían a cabo.  
-Todos los habitantes de los alrededores deben estar ahí –se dijo -¿Quién no adora a los pokémon?

Metió el papel en su mochila, y analizó la propuesta. Si bien el Bosque Blanco era un lugar muy tranquilo, admitió que un evento así podría ser lo único que le divirtiera ahí.


End file.
